Los celos de Gaara
by abi uchiha
Summary: que pasa cuando Gaara ve a Matsuri con otro muchacho muy junto. no soy buena en resumen así que descubran lo leyendo mi historia


-hablan los personajes-

-"_piensan los personajes_"-

(**Mis comentarios**)

**Los celos de Gaara**

Estaban entrenando, como siempre todas las tardes entrenaban, espeto cuando tenían alguno de los dos alguna misión, pero en ese momento la castaña estaba como en otro planeta, muy distraída, no le prestaba ni 5 de atención al pelirrojo que tiene como sensei.

-¡ Matsuri!- le grito el pelirrojo bastante enojado porque no le estaba prestando atención

-si Gaara-sensei- pregunta la castaña sin entender porque le estaban gritando su sensei

-¿me estas prestando atención?- pregunto el pelirrojo sabiendo la respuesta

-discúlpeme Gaara-sensei no lo estaba haciendo…- dijo muy apenada Matsuri.

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque ya se tenía que ir Matsuri porque ya habían terminado la hora de entrenar.

-chau Gaara-sensei me tengo que ir- dijo yéndose corriendo del lugar.

-"_A donde ira con tanta prisa_"- pensó para después irse a su casa a descansar un rato.

**CON MATSURI…**

Al llegar a su casa, se fue al baño se dio una ducha, después de un día de entrenamiento con su sensei, al salir busco su ropa y salió de la casa con mucha prisa así la puerta de Suna.

Al llegar solo estaban los guardias de Suna, entonces decidió esperar un rato hasta que llegue, estuvo esperando un rato y después a lo lejos vio una figura que se le hizo conocida

-"_debe de ser él_"- pensó mientras miraba así el desierto esperando que fuera él

Tuvo que esperar como unos 5 minutos más, para poder ver bien a la persona que se acercaba a Suna.

-"_si es él_"-pensó mientras se dirigía a su encuentro.

**CON GAARA…**

Gaara había llegado a su casa, su hermanos lo esperaban con la Sena lista.

-¿hola hermanito como te fue con el entrenamiento con Matsuri?-pregunto Kankuro con picardía en si voz, cosa que Gaara no le dio importancia. Mientras que Temari le lanzaba un mirada de si seguís hablando te mato.

-bien- contesto secamente, sin llevarle mucho el apunte ya que estaba pensando que le andaba pasando a Matsuri ya que ella siempre le prestaba atención en los entrenamiento y ese día la noto muy rara , eso lo preocupaba ya que él quiere mucho a Matsuri. Ya que ella fue la única que se acercó a él cuándo todos los rechazaban.

Termino de comer y se dirigió a su habitación, allí estuvo un rato acostado sin poder dejar en pensar en lo rara que estaba entonces decidió ir a dar una vuelta a los alrededores de la aldea para poder despejar su mente. Estuvo caminando un rato sin rumbo hasta que decidió ir a la gran puerta de Suna.

**CON MATSURI…**

Estaba muy contenta de que lo volvería a ver, tanto que cuando estuvo cerca de ella se tirro a sus brazos, empezó a llorar de felicidad, de alegría.

-bueno Matsuri tranquila ya estoy acá y no te voy a dejar sola-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

-eso ya lo sé, es que estoy muy contenta de que allá vuelto Hanato- le dijo levantando el rostro, que en él tenía una enorme sonrisa.

Hanato: un chico más alto que Matsuri, como unos 5 cm más alto que ella, el pelo castaño como el de ella pero él tiene reflejos naranjas oscuros, y un corte como el estilo de Gaara y ojos negro. (**N/A: El nombre del personaje no es mío es de Boonnybell, a mí me gustó mucho el nombre y decidí ponerlo acá pero el nombre no es mío, pero la descripción si es mía**)

**CON GAARA…**

Llego a la puerta y vio que estaba Matsuri allí.

-"_que estará haciendo por acá_"-pensaba mientras se acercaba un poco más, al dar unos pasos más adelante vio que había alguien más con ella-"_quien es ese_"-

Siento algo muy extraño en su pecho cuando los vio que estaban conversando muy animadamente y abrasados. Le empezó a doler el pecho, a sentir algo que nunca había sentido en su vida, le dolía el corazón y no sabía porque pero le estaba empezando a molestar ver a Matsuri hablando con otro chico y que estuviese tan junto con ella, sentía que le clavaban miles de kunais en el corazón. No soporto más y decido volver a su casa para no ver más esa escena que lo hacía sentir muy mal y a la vez lo confundido porque no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con sus hermanos muy preocupados porque no lo habían encontrado en toda la casa pensaron que volvería a hacer los mismo a cuando tenía unos 10 años, que saldría otra vez a sentirse vivo como lo hacía antes.

-¡Gaara donde estaba nos tenías muy preocupados!- le dijo Temari

-solo salí a caminar- le contesto cortantemente no le gustaba mucho que lo interrogaran.

-bueno pero para la próxima nos avisas hermanito – le dijo Kankuro

No le contesto nada y subió a su pieza. Cuando estuvo allí se acostó en su cama pensando lo que le había pasado hace unos instantes, no sabía lo que le pasaba porque se sintió así cuando estaba ella con otro chico demasiado cerca.

Decidió y por un vaso con agua entonces bajo y se encontró con Kankuro.

-te vas de paseo otra vez hermanito- le dijo burlón

-cállate Kankuro- dijo más frio de lo normal

-Vamos hermanito no es para que te enojes, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo intentando de que le cuente porque estaba tan enojado- soy tu hermano puedes confiar en mi-dijo el castaño

-está bien ya que insiste tanto te lo contare- dijo el peli rojo dirigiéndose así la sala de estar, seguido por su castaño hermano.

Llegaron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá

-bueno lo que paso fue- respiro hondo- que cuando yo me fui de la casa, fui a la entrada de Suna y vi a Matsuri y desidia acercarme para preguntarle, porque estaba tan extraña en el entrenamiento, cuando me acerque, pude ver a Matsuri con otro chico que se estaban abrasando- en ese momento, Gaara bajo la mirada, le dolía recordar eso pero después quiso matar a muchacho que estaba Matsuri- sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho como si me estrujaran el corazón, como si me clavaran mil kunais en mi pecho.

-hermanito, hermanito- dice el marionetista con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro-eso tiene una explicación y un nombre también- dijo mientras la sonrisa se le agrandaba cada vez más.

-¿y cuan es?- preguntando el peli rojo mirándolo fijamente.

-estás enamorado y celoso de ver a tu querida alumna con otro chico que no seas vos- dice el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy feliz porque su hermano está enamorado, no podía ser nadie mejor que su mejor amiga y alumna Matsuri.

-¡eso es imposible!- dice un muy sorprendido y exaltado sorprendido Gaara por la deducción de su hermano-

-claro que es posible- dice muy tranquilo el castaño- mira, es la única que te eligió como sensei, es tu única y mejor amiga en toda la Aldea, siempre están juntos y es más que obvio que cuando lo ves con otro te de ganas de matarlo. Te lo dice alguien con experiencia.-habla un castaño con los ojos cerrados y enumerando con la mano lo que dijo anteriormente.

-hmp- dijo antes de levantarse, muy sorprendido por lo dicho por si hermano mayor, se dirigió a su habitación.

**CON MATSURI…**

Ya era empezaba a salir el sol en Suna, se podía divisar una castaña durmiendo muy plácidamente que empezaba a despertarse por los rallos del sol que le chocaban con su rostro, se dio vuelta para ver qué hora eran.

Cuando de repente pego un salto de la cama.

-mierda es tarde- dijo mientras se iba corriendo al baño.

Si así es, eran las 7:55 am y su entrenamiento con nuestro querido peli rojo empezaba a las 8:00 am y no le gustaban los retraso.

Se lavó la cara se peinó, cepillo los dientes y bajo como rayo a la cocina encontrándose con un castaño que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-buenos días Matsu, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-buenos días Hanato, bien y vos- dijo agarrando una tostada- bueno me tengo que ir-le dio un beso en la mejilla- chau, nos vemos más tarde- salía por la puerta de la cocina comiendo la tostada

-¿no desayunaras?- pregunto el ojinegro.

-no, con esto está bien, además voy llegando tarde al entrenamiento con Gaara-sensei, voy a venir a almorzar-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo y saltando por los techos de las casas.

**CON GAARA…**

Gaara mientras iba así en campo de entrenamiento no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por su hermano marionetista, gracias a el no pudo dormir nada en la noche, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a no dormir. Las palabras de su hermano no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, eran las 8:00 am en punto y Matsuri no llegaba.

-"_de seguro que debe de estar con ese bastardo_"-pensó apretando los puños con fuerza-"_porque pienso tanto en eso si tan solo es mi alumna y amiga… que si ese bastardo me la quita no dudare ni un segundo en usar mi ataúd de arena los haga desaparecer de la faz de la tierra_."-esta tan concentrado en como matar al que le quito a su querida amiga que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado su alumna.

-buenos días Gaara-sensei- dijo Matsuri jadiando por todo lo que tuvo que correr-"_porque el campo de entrenamiento tiene que estar tan lejos o porque vivo tan lejos del campo del entrenamiento_"- pensaba Matsuri pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-tarde Matsuri- dijo muy serio el peli rojo

-disculpe Gaara-sensei es que me quede dormida- dijo muy apenada y bajando la cabeza. Ella sabe que no le gustan los retrasos a su sensei

-sin escusas, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los retrasos, empecemos con el entrenamiento- dijo serio el de los ojos agua marinos-"_de seguro que ese bastardo la retraso"-_pensaba cada vez más enojado.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y media entrenando sin descansos. Matsuri ya estaba cansada de tanto entrenar, Gaara también pero no lo demostraba. De repente Matsuri deja de entrenar.

-¿qué pasa? Ya te cansaste- le pregunto Gaara sabiendo la respuesta porque por más que lo intente Matsuri no podía ocultarlo.

-y a usted que le parece Gaara-sensei, desde hace casi cuatro horas que entrenamos y sin descansos- dese mientras se sienta en el piso por el cansancio.

Gaara se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna, y la quedo mirando por un rato. La castaña sentía la mirada penetrante de su querido sensei, entonces decidió mirarlo, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entre abierta por el cansancio que a nuestro querido peli rojo le dieron ganas de saborear eso apetitosos labios. Se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de la castaña, podía sentir como se mesclaban el aliento de los dos, estaba a medio cm de sus labios.

-Gaara-sensei me tengo que ir, lo ciento me tengo que ir se me hace tarde-dijo separándose de él y pingando un salto, con la cara como tomate. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Gaara la agarró del brazo, para que no se fuera como el otro día.

-te vas a ver con ese bastardo- hablo sin pensarlo el de los ojos agua marinos.

-¿de quién está hablando Gaara-sensei?- pregunto la castaña sin saber a quién se refería su sensei

-ayer te vi…- dijo el portador del shukaku.

-¿me vio?- pregunto sin entender- ¿a dónde?-.

-si te vi, ayer en la noche, estabas en la puerta de Suna. Te vie que estabas con un muchacho abrasados-dijo con la mirada baja, como si estuviese avergonzado de que los vio a ella y a ese muchacho juntos.

-"_que le pasa a Gaara-sensei se compota muy extraño… es como si estuviese ¿celoso? Pero porque tendría que estar celoso… al menos que este… ¡ENAMORADO DE MI! No, eso es imposible, es mi sensei"-_ Matsuri no dejaba de sacar conclusiones en su cabeza. Hasta que reacciona, y miro al cabeza de tomate, digo a nuestro querido peli rojo.-Gaara-sensei usted… usted- no sabía cómo decirle y decidió que era mejor quedarse callada, estaba sonrojada, su cara parecía el pelo de Gaara y tenía la mirada baja- no nada, mejor olvídelo.-dijo dándose la vuelta ya suelta del agarre de su sensei

-¿Quién es?-pegunto el de los ojos agua marinos.

-Es…- estaba por decirle quien era ese chico, hasta que…

-Matsuri, Matsuri ¿dónde estás?-se escuchó una voz cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Los campos de entrenamientos son como los de Konoha, están en un lugar cerrado es como un cautiverio de plantas y los dejan entrenar hay.

-Hanato- dijo casi en un susurro Matsuri que en pelirrojo pudo escuchar.

De repente se pudo ver una persona por detrás de un árbol, cuando apareció pudieron ver a una castaño de reflejos naranjas oscuras y ojos negros como a noche misma

-Matsuri, te encontré- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

Gaara lo miro con la mira más fría del mundo, lo odiaba porque creía que le quitaría a su querida Matsuri, ella se puso a delante Gaara para que Hanato no viera la mirada que le había dado si sensei al castaño, porque si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto apenas Gaara puso la mirada sobre su ser.

-Hanato, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que iba a ir a casa al medio día- lo interrogo la ojinegro al castaño.

-si ya se Matsuri, pero ya son 1:30 pm y como no aparecías decidí buscarte y de paso conocía un poco la aldea- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al de los ojo agua marino le empezó a hervir la sangre, al ver cómo le sonreía a la castaña y como la miraba lo hacía enojar mucho. Al darse cuenta Matsuri lo que le pasaba a su sensei decidió llevarse a Hanato lejos así no moría.

-bueno Gaara-sensei me tengo que ir adiós.-y antes de que Gaara dijera algo ya se había ido del lugar

Ya era de noche en la aldea escindida entre la arena, y empezaba a hacer frio pero el peli rojo estaba en el techo de su casa muy pensativo, quería matar a Hanato a toda costa no soporta ni un minuto más que este cerca de Matsuri, estaba tan enojada que pensó en darle la razón a Kankuro pero nunca lo diría en voz alta eso le aria venía a bajo su orgullo.

-"_mejor me voy a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente _"- dijo mientras entraba por la ventana a su dormitorio-"_mejor me les aviso a mis hermanos que me voy porque si no van a estar como la otra ve_"- salió de su cuarto hacia la salida de la casa y antes de salir- me voy a dar una vuelta no se preocupen- dijo mirando a sus hermanos que estaban sentados en el sillón.

-está bien Gaara, pero ten cuidado una tormenta de arena se acerca- dijo Temari.

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo

**CON MATSURI…**

Matsuri estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de su casa, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana con su sensei y Hanato.

-Hanato enseguida regreso voy a tomar aire fresco. Si tienes hambre como lo que quieras yo capas que compre algo por ahí- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía asía la salida.

-está bien Matsuri ten cuidado- dijo bajando de las escaleras con una toalla secándose su pelo castaño.

-ok nos vemos- dijo serrando la puerta tras de si-"_debo despejar mi mente así voy a sentirme mejor_"-pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno-"_mmm ahora que lo pienso si Gaara-sensei supiera lo que siento por el capas que no se hubiese puesto así con Hanato_"-iba meditando cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de un lugar muy conocido por ella era el campo de entrenamiento en el que siempre entrenaba con su sensei. Entonces decidió sentarse debajo de unos de los árboles que estaban ahí, y cerrar los ojos negros como la noche que tiene.

**CON GAARA…**

Iba caminando sin rumbo alguno, tratando de no pensar tanto en el bastardo, que en ese monte él creía que era novio de su única alumna y amiga en toda la aldea.

-"_ya va Matsuri_"- pensó el peli rojo cuando vio a su alumna caminado por las calles de Suna-"_y si la sigo_" decía mientras iba por atrás de allá con el sigilo de todo un maestro shinobi.

Cuando voy que allá se detuvo y se sentó debajo de un árbol decidió ir a donde estaba ella para hablar de ella. Se acercó sin que ella se dé cuenta de que estaba allí, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente decidió llamarle la atención.

-Matsuri…- le dijo para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Gaara-sensei… -dijo sorprendida que su sensei estaba tan cerca de ella, creía que lo había llamado con el pensamiento- ¿Que… hace aquí?- tartamudeo su pregunta, estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque.

Cuando Gaara se arrimó algunos pasos más así ella se puso rápidamente de pie quedando uno frente al otro. De repente se escucha un viento muy fuerte eso quería decir que la tormenta no tardaba en llegar.

-se acerca la tormenta-dijo el peli rojo

-si eso perece-contesto la castaña mirando así donde venía la tormenta.

-hay que refugiarnos- dijo el de los ojos agua marinos, viendo que faltaba muy poco para que llegara la tormenta de arena- no podríamos llegar a nuestras casa aunque quisiéramos-dijo el peli rojo mientras agarraba la muñeca a la castaña y la jalo para que lo siguiera. La de los ojos negro como la misma noche no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar, asique decidió seguirlo sin decir nada.

Llegaron a una montaña que tenía a una cueva y entraron allí, esta obscuro apenas y se podían ver, Gaara soltó la mano de la castaña. Al ratito escucharon el fuerte viento y arena que remoloneaba afuera de la cueva

-tendremos que quedarnos acá hasta que pase la tormenta- dijo el peli rojo serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se recostaba con la pared de la cueva. Matsuri decidió sentarse a su lado pero ella se abrazaba sus piernas y recostaba su cabeza en sus rodillas y mirando para donde estaba Gaara, este cedió cuenta que lo estaba observando y decidió mirarla fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos agua marinos. Matsuri no pudo dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos que tenía su sensei hasta que…

-Matsuri ¿pasa algo?- pregunto el ojo verde (**enserio Gaara tenía que arruinar el momento**)

-¿eh? No nada Gaara-sensei- respondía la castaña dejando de abrasar sus piernas estirándolas y mirando para otro lado.

De repente la castaña sintió unas manos que la estaban agarrando por las mejillas y entonces decidió mirar al que le pertenecían esas manos y no pudo ni verlo a los ojos cuando sintió unos cálidos y subes labios sobre los de ella, por la sorpresa abrió los ojos de par en par pero cuando el peli rojo empezó a mover los labios se dejó llevar por esa sensación que le producían los labios de su sensei. El peli rojo movía sus labio suavemente quería que dure mucho tiempo, disfruta lo que había iniciado.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta aire pero antes de que Matsuri le digiera algo Gaara volvió a unir sus labios en un beso con un poco más de pación. Volvieron a separarse con la respiración un poco agitada, la castaña estaba sonrojada por lo que paso y agacho la mirada cubriéndose con el flequillo el rostro al ver eso Gaara la tomo del mentón y la eso que lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto?- pregunto un poco decepcionado el peli rojo-de seguro él debe besar mejor- dijo bajando la mirada.

-si me gusto- afirmo la de los ojos negro- ¿él quien?- pregunto sin saber a quién se refería.

-mmm… el chico que vos llamaste hoy a la mañana Hanato-contesto con la cabeza agachada.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- se empezó a reír la castaña.

-¿de qué te reís?- pregunto curioso por saber qué era lo que le había causado gracia.

-jajaja… perón, perdón es que tu creíste que yo y Hanato éramos algo- decía más calmada.

-si eso parecía ayer en la entrada de Suna- decía serio y mirándola a los ojos.

-es mi primo- dijo la castaña.

-te juro que tenía ganas de martelo y…- dejo de hablar cuando escucho esa palabra que lo hizo más que feliz- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto para verificar si no había escuchado mal.

-que Hanato es mi primo- contesto la castaña.

-y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- pregunto el peli rojo.

-y porque no me lo habías preguntado-contesto la castaña con una sonrisa

-es cierto, entonces eso quiere decir que no estas con nadie- dijo el peli rojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-mmm… si es cierto no estoy con nadie- afirmo la castaña.

-entonces ¿quieres se mi novia?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta de su alumna.

La castaña no se imaginó que su sensei le aria esa propuesta, pensaba que ese era un sueño de mal gusto, que pronto despertaría y que eso nunca hubiese pasado, se pellizco el brazo para ver si es que era un sueño o no, y se dio cuento que era la vida real.

-si, si quiero ser tu novia-contestó muy contenta y le dio un abrazo.

Gaara contento por la respuesta de ahora su novia, la beso con pación demostrándole todo su amor.

**EL FIN**

**Bueno acá esta mi primera historia está algo largo pensaba hacerla más corta pero me quedo así espero que les guste porque me costó mucho y capas que dentro de poco o mucho suba otra que se llama "**_**de la venganza al amor**_**" y acepto criticas de todo tipo y díganme cual es la puntación que me dan del 1 al 10 me interesa saber. Buenos eso es todo chauuu saludos desde argentina!**


End file.
